


Podfic: Bishounen Ochi

by Qem



Series: Qem's Hikaru no Go podfic [3]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-21
Updated: 2007-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic: Bishounen Ochi<br/>Author: draffyn<br/>Read by: qem_chibati<br/>Length: 1:56<br/>File size: 1.77MB</p><p>Bishounen Ochi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Bishounen Ochi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bishounen Ochi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/342942) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Have permission to repost.

Downloadable [here](https://sites.google.com/site/queenieeiz/ok/qem_bishiochi.mp3) or playable here:


End file.
